


Georgie's Crush

by reddiegays



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Children, Crushes, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Jealous Richie Tozier, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Movie Night, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sharing a Bed, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, and richie hates it, georgie has a crush on eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23813452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiegays/pseuds/reddiegays
Summary: The Losers find young Georgie Denbrough's crush on Eddie Kaspbrak adorable. Well, most of them do.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Richie Tozier/Eddie Kaspbrak
Comments: 18
Kudos: 299





	Georgie's Crush

The Losers Club had a system for their group sleepovers at the weekends, rotating who gets to host. Eddie and Beverly were ruled out due to their mom and dad respectively. The Toziers were always happy to host their son’s friends. The Denbroughs were less keen but always relented, if just to shut Bill up. Mike’s grandfather wasn’t much bothered what he got up to as long as he stayed out of trouble. The Uris’ were particularly strict with their rules which was why Stan’s turn was the least anticipated. And Mrs. Hanscom was just happy her son had made friends. The Denbrough household was easily the group’s favourite place for their sleepover; they had a huge basement that the seven of them were allowed to use.

Bill busied himself organising the snacks and drinks, scattering some pillows onto the floor and arranging the rest on the appropriately named loveseat; Richie and Eddie fought for the damn thing every time they were over, the two elbowing and shoving each other until the other gave in. And when neither did, they just curled up together. Bill wasn’t really sure for whose benefit the play fighting thing was for but he’d learned not to question it. That was their business and, in all honesty, he didn't want to know. He’d just finished his preparations when his friends turned up. As expected, Richie and Eddie were already mid-argument, pushing each other as they scrambled for the seat.

“Get your filthy fucking hands off of me, Richie!”

“That’s not what your mom said last night.”

“No she didn’t, fuck you.”

Ben and Beverly took their usual place in front of the sofa, whilst Mike and Stan sat at either end of the large sofa waiting for Bill to join them in the middle; he switched on the movie and settled between his friends. As the movie was starting, the door to the basement opened and Bill’s little brother, Georgie, trudged in, clutching his blanket.

“Billy? Where’s my bunny rabbit?” Bill shrugged, not even taking his eyes from the TV set as he mumbled something about asking their mother. It appeared Georgie wasn’t at all bothered as he laid eyes on Bill’s friend, hiding behind his blanket shyly and offering a little wave, “hello, Eddie.”

Eddie turned to look at the six-year-old, smiling politely, “hi, Georgie.”

"Hiiiii, Eddie," Georgie giggled sweetly, gazing dreamily at the asthmatic. Richie's arm tightened around Eddie's shoulder as he watched Georgie shuffle over to Bill, batting his eyelashes, “can I stay and watch the movie, Billy? Please?”

“Fine b-but don’t talk th-through it.” 

Georgie beamed happily and made a beeline for the loveseat currently occupied by Richie and Eddie, tripping over his trailing blanket several times. He reached the seat and clambered gracelessly into Eddie’s lap, resting his head on his chest. Eddie chuckled, shrugging Richie’s arm off of his shoulder to make room. The bespectacled boy scowled at the back of Georgie’s head, folding his arms in a sulk.

Deep down, Richie knew it was pathetic to be jealous of a six-year-old with a silly little crush on his big brother’s best friend. But he was. It had all started three months ago when Georgie had fallen outside when playing football with Bill, Eddie, Stan and himself. Eddie had patched him up and made Richie entertain him with voices of his favourite cartoon characters. It had worked and the two of them had little Georgie laughing, drying his tears and forgetting about the pain. And Georgie had instantly developed a crush on Eddie, following him around whenever he was over.

The Losers thought it was cute which just annoyed Richie further. They teased with comments like ‘oh, Georgie, you and Eddie look so cute today’, or ‘I gotta take a picture of you two, you’re so precious’. Georgie even called Eddie his boyfriend in front of Mr. and Mrs. Denbrough. Eddie always blushed and laughed it off along with the Denbroughs but Richie didn't like it one bit. He had half a mind to tell the youngster to back off. He decided against it, not wanting to be labelled a psycho. He didn’t know what the problem was. It wasn’t like he was an actual threat to the relationship he can only dream of having with Eddie.

Richie spent most of the movie glaring at Georgie who hadn’t moved from Eddie’s lap. He wasn’t even watching the movie, just looking up at Eddie all doe-eyed and smitten. After the movie was over, Richie was a little too overjoyed to see Mrs. Denbrough come to collect Georgie, insisting he go to bed. The boy protested as best as he could, rubbing his tired eyes as he insisted he was old enough to stay up with Bill. Thankfully, Mrs. D was a bro and on Richie’s side, scooping up her son and carrying him off to bed. But not before Georgie gave Eddie a big hug and sneakily kissed his cheek, causing yet another pretty blush. Richie's blood boiled but he played it down with jokes, nudging Eddie playfully.

"Got yourself a keeper, there, Eds."

"Shut the fuck up, Richie," Eddie said almost affectionately, elbowing Richie back. Richie just laughed, taking advantage of their Georgie-free time to wrap an arm around Eddie’s neck, rubbing his hair with his other hand.

“What do you say, Spaghetti? You, me and the bed, yeah?”

Eddie rolled his eyes but made no attempt to free himself, “we always share the bed, you idiot.”

“Thought you’d ditched me for your new little boyfriend,” Richie miraculously managed to keep the bitterness from his tone. Eddie shook his head, gathering up the pillows and making his way to the inflatable double mattress.

“Come on, Richie. Georgie’s a fucking kid. He’ll get over it.”

“Yeah, you wouldn’t be jealous now, would you, Richie?” Stan barely looked up from his phone, waving away the cigarette Bev was holding out for him. Richie flipped him off and left with Ben and Mike to change into his pyjamas.

A few moments later, Georgie shuffled back into the room, wearing a pair of Spiderman pyjamas and clutching his stuffed rabbit toy. He rubbed his eyes with his fists, his lip wobbling, “Billy, I had a bad dweam. Can I sleep in here?”

Bill paused his unfolding of the sofa bed, frowning, “can’t you go to m-mom and dad?”

“Please?” Georgie begged, pulling out the big guns: the puppy dog eyes. Bill relented with a sigh.

“Yeah, o-okay but you’ll h-have to-”

But Georgie was already striding towards Eddie and the blow up mattress, grinning widely as Eddie smiled softly at him. Georgie climbed into Eddie's lap, hugging him around the waist as he began a detailed description of his rabbit to his crush, suddenly no longer tired. Eddie didn’t quite know what to do with Georgie's attention. Several times, he caught Beverly and Stan smiling at him, marvelling at how cute Georgie was around Eddie.. When Richie returned, he was less than pleased to see Georgie in his spot.

“What the fuck? I thought he was in bed.”

Bill shrugged, crawling under the duvet on the sofa bed, “he’s got i-it bad for Eddie. You can understand that, can't you, R-Richie?”

Before Richie could do so much as flip him off in response, Georgie was laughing and snuggling closer to Eddie which was the final straw for Richie. He marched right up to them and pointed at Bill’s kid brother, “right, scram, you little squirt. You’ve been hogging him all night.”

Eddie glared at Richie but turned his sweet, understanding gaze down to Georgie, choosing his words carefully, “what Richie means, Georgie, is that you’re a big, brave boy and you don’t want to hang out with us. You've got a nice, comfy big boy bed upstairs, haven't you?" Georgie nodded slowly, his gaze fixated on Eddie. The asthmatic lowered his voice, cupping the side of his mouth in a stage whisper, "besides, Richie snores and he'll keep you awake all night, you don't want that," whilst Georgie giggled adorably, Eddie glanced over at Richie, winking playfully. The bespectacled trashmouth's heart fluttered and he smiled back. He may not like it but he understood why Georgie felt the way he did. He was in the same boat. Eddie was now ruffling Georgie's hair, "now, you go and get a good night's sleep. We'll all be here in the morning.”

Georgie nodded, hugging Eddie goodnight, “okay, Eddie. Nighty-night.”

To Richie’s astonishment, Georgie left the basement cheerfully and went back to his room. He stared open mouthed at Eddie who looked very pleased with himself. Richie grinned toothily, leaping onto the bed beside Eddie; he winked, attempting to be seductive.

“Can we have kids one day?”

Eddie just chuckled, rolling his eyes as he pushed at Richie until he tumbled off of the air mattress and onto the floor in a heap. He picked himself up and crawled into bed beside Eddie, the two cuddling as close as they could, just like they usually did. And, as Eddie’s fingers brushed his beneath the duvet and Richie wriggled so close he could smell Eddie’s shampoo, the trashmouth didn’t know what he was so worried about.


End file.
